A Shadowed Past And A Moonlit Future
by Ivy000
Summary: Harry Potter, neglected by his family in favor of Cel Potter, the Boy Who Lived, gets a shock when he goes to Hogwarts and learns he has two more siblings he's never heard of. Smart!Grey!Ravenclaw!Quadruplet!Harry, WBWL OCxDraco, OCxHermione, HarryxLuna, OCxGinny
1. Hogwarts: The Potters

_**hi, and welcome to a new story! Hey, stop groaning. Yes, I know this is an overused cliche, but gimme a chance.**_** Please?**

Brienda Potter was not a selfish woman, no matter what anyone said.  
Sure, she had not liked the thought of her babies going to Hogwarts, and she spoiled them rotten, but that was to be expected when little baby James and Julie were leaving the nest, right?  
She didn't MEAN for James to become a spoiled arrogant brat, but these things happen.

Aleris Evans was not a bad mother.  
Sure, she had purposely pitted her daughters against one another, giving both a burning desire to be the best, but really what could she say but 'oopsie'?

Celsus Sirius Potter was a spoiled, arrogant, bratty, horrible, and regretibly handsome child. Quan Remus Potter was a quiet, polite, kind, smart, and fairly good looking child. Harrine James Potter was a loud, outgoing, smart, friendly, and handsome child. Vanji Alice Potter was a mute, genius, narcoleptic, empathetic, and average looking child.

Why did one have to die, one disappear, one run away, and one be worshipped?

Harrine, or Harry, crept down the hallway and into the kitchen. Celcus, or Cel, sat there with Lily and James (never Mum or Dad. Lily and James or Mother and Father). Harry eyed the tasty looking bacon and snuck around the edge of the table, wolfing some down as fast as possible.  
He caught sight of a framed picture of four babies. Two were familiar. He recognized his own angular cheeks, green eyes, and messy black hair. Cel's neat red hair and calm hazel eyes were also there. But who was the boy who looked exactly like him and the girl who had the same hair, just longer, and green eyes with hazel flecks? Harry grabbed the picture and scurried back to his room upstairs.  
'Vanji Alice' read the caption below the girl. 'Quan Remus' read the words below the boy who looked like him. At the top of the frame were three words. 'THE POTTER QUADRUPLETS'  
Harry practically fainted.

TWO YEARS LATER (Hogwarts)

Harry boarded the train, lugging a beat-up trunk and wearing second-hand robes. His brother, having shiny new robes and a million-Galleon trunk, disappearred into a compartment with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, his two best friends.  
Harry ducked into the first compartment he saw, which contained a boy wearing a hoodie that covered his face. He was next to a girl who read furiously, whipping through three books in five minutes. Harry sat down and nodded at the boy.  
"May I sit here?" The boy nodded, engrossed in sketching. Harry brought out a book and began to read slowly, twirling his wand in his hand. The wand was sycamore with dragon heartstring, along with a strange second core that was fairy wing. Ollivander muttered about it being very unusual.  
The girl read all of the books in minutes, and stared at Harry. Harry looked at her.  
"Hi, I'm Harry." The girl tentatively stretched out a hand, shaking his. She remained silent. The boy looked up.  
"She's mute." Harry nodded, and handed the girl his trunk.  
"You can read the books in there."  
The girl smiled widely and nodded at him. She then fell asleep.  
Harry looked at the boy.  
"She's narcoleptic."  
Harry zipped the books back in his trunk. Soon enough, the train arrived at Hogwarts, and the girl thankfully awoke.  
The three landed in a boat together, with a girl named Hermione Granger. The boy and Hermione managed to hit it off and started talking about books. Harry noticed his voice seemed extremely familiar. Hermione pointed it out.  
"Your voices sound extremely similar. Are you related?" Harry shook his head, and that was when the boat landed.  
The Sorting came soon enough, and seemed to zoom to Cel's name.  
It seemed to struggle before Dumbledore tapped his wand on the table and it settled.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed, and Cel strode off, strutting like a peacock.  
It was Harry's turn, and he placed the hat on his head.  
'Hmm, the choice is clear to me. RAVENCLAW!" Harry, a little surprised, headed to the table covered in blue and bronze, amid cries of 'Harrine? I've never heard there was another Potter kid...' to await the next sorting.  
McGonagall paled at the next name.  
"Q... Quan Potter!"  
With that, the hall went silent.  
As Quan strode forward, his hoodie fell off and revealed a face Harry knew very well.  
His own.  
Quan's sorting took longer, but eventually the hat cried 'RAVENCLAW!' to Hermione's delight, who had been sorted there earlier.  
Quan had disappeared after the attack at Godric's Hollow, thought to be kidnapped or dead. But it was the next name that shocked everyone, especially since her mangled body was found at the scene.  
"Vanji Potter!" Vanji was startled out of dozing off and headed to the hat quickly. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled "RAVENCLAW!"


	2. Gringotts: The Cains

_**Hi guys, welcome to a new chapter. Not to beg for reviews, but I have 120 views, but no REviews. It might make me update faster (no, I'm not holding this story hostage, I'm just saying I write better with encouragement.) Anyway, NEW CHAPTER READ NOW~**_

Eyes glinted like knives as Harry glared daggers at his parents. They had literally dragged Quan and Vanji into Dumbledore's office, causing Quan to bang his head and Vanji to get a long scrape along her arm.  
Quan sat with his hoodie down, and Vanji seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep.  
Harry sat in between his newfound siblings, and Cel stood between his parents. Dumbledore overlooked the scene, eyes twinkling.  
"Now, I don't understand what all the fuss is about. It's quite simple, really. You come home and live with the Potters, like good children."  
Harry didn't know whether Dumbledore was being purposely patronizing or not, but he didn't care. Vanji could feel her brother becoming angry and gripped his hand, squeezing it slightly. Harry relaxed, though the tension in the room was palpable.  
Cel glared at the three. The spotlight was his, was meant to be his, and these upstarts couldn't take it.  
Quan remained silent, and grabbed his brother's hand as well. A connection formed between the three, and a tendril of white magic connected their hands. No one noticed.  
Dumbledore broke the silence.  
"So, I think we're done here. I hope you have a good weekend." He waved his hand. The three let go of eachother's hands and stood up, walking quickly out of the room.

Meanwhile, Hogwarts was becoming aware of something.  
She watched the three as they strode through the hallways, heading to the Ravenclaw common room. She could feel that there was another heir coming, but it was also clear that these three were the other heirs.  
She needed them to take an inheritance test, but how?  
There was only one way. Hogwarts informed Dumbledore.  
The school had spoken. The students had a short five day break where they could go home, a fall break. She also planted the idea in Dumbledore's mind that Cel and the other children should take an inheritance test.  
Hogwarts relaxed. Her work was done.

The five-day break had all the students excited, and soon the three siblings were at Gringotts.  
They had formed a deep friendship in their time together, and the three were excited for the test. They were wondering if any other inheritances were theirs (besides the Potter inheritance, which was going to Celcus).  
They quickly met with a goblin, and Vanji inclined her head slightly. Quan quickly did the same and Harry followed. The goblin smiled, a quite creepy smile but a smile none the less.  
"I assume you are here for an inheritance test. Follow me, please..." The goblin strode away and Harry tripped over his own feet trying to scramble after him.  
Once in a small room, the three had drops of blood taken and watched their history scrawled out on paper.

HARRINE JAMES POTTER  
Age: 11 years 3 months 5 days  
Siblings: Celsus Potter, Vanji Potter, Quan Potter  
Parents: James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans  
Houses: House of Potter (others unclaimed)

SPECIAL ABILITIES:

High intelligence  
Animagus  
Parseltongue  
Parselmagic  
Gifted in Transfiguration  
Gifted in Flight  
Gifted in Spell Creating

INHERITANCES:

Lord Gryffindor  
Lord Cain

Gryffindor Vault: Gems (uncut and clean), 3,000,000 Galleons (coins only), ancient texts, other locked by enchantments  
Cain Vault: Gems (clean), 1,500,000 Galleons (Coins and deeds), ancient texts, 3 properties, other locked by enchantments

IS ABLE TO CLAIM INHERITANCES

The goblin smiled when he read the last part, and muttered a word. A shining lion appeared on Harry's wrist, with the rune for trouble and a circle with other circles attached. The three symbols were connected with intricate patterns, and the lion shimmered gold. Two outer circles changed color, one blue and bronze and the other grey.  
"The lion symbolizes that you are Lord Gryffindor. The rune for trouble means that you are a Cain. The circles indacate who you are and your allegiances. The blue and bronze means you are a Ravenclaw. The grey symbolizes means you are neither Light nor Dark." The goblin seemed rather bored, but then Vanji's paper started to unfold.

VANJI ALICE POTTER  
Age: 11 years 3 months 5 days  
Siblings: Celcus, Harrine, Quan  
Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans  
Houses: House of Potter (others unclaimed)

SPECIAL ABILITIES:

Telepathy  
Photographic memory  
Extremely high intelligence  
Animagus  
Parseltongue  
Parselmagic  
Gifted in Parselmagic  
Gifted in Charms

INHERITANCES:

Lady Hufflepuff  
Mistress Cain

Hufflepuff Vault: Gems (uncut and clean), 3,000,000 Galleons (coins only), ancient texts, others locked by enchantments  
Cain Vault: Gems (clean), 1,500,000 Galleons (Coins and deeds), ancient texts, 3 properties, other locked by enchantments

A shimmering tatoo of a badger appeared, and the rest was just like Harry's. Quan was next.

QUAN REMUS POTTER  
Age: 11 years 3 months 5 days  
Siblings: Celcus, Harrine, Vanji  
Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans  
Houses: House of Potter (others unclaimed)

SPECIAL ABILITIES:

High Intelligence  
Extremely good memory  
Parseltongue  
Parselmagic  
Beastspeak  
Animagus  
Gifted in Runes

INHERITANCES:

Lord Slytherin  
Master Cain

Slytherin Vault: Gems (uncut and clean), 3,000,000 Galleons (coins only), ancient texts, others locked by enchantments  
Cain Vault: Gems (clean), 1,500,000 Galleons (Coins and deeds), ancient texts, 3 properties, other locked by enchantments

The tattoo of a snake and the other symbols shimmered onto his arm, and it was complete. Once the three Potters left, they caught sight of Celcus. He was strutting around with a tattoo of the rune for pot for Potter and the circles. One was a red and gold and the other was a pure white. Vanji could tell there was a glamour on it, hiding its dark grey colour.  
The quadruplets and their parents left Gringotts, parents with scowls after seeing their tattoos.


	3. Flashback: The Babies

_**540 VIEWS! Thanks guys, just for even clicking on the title. :) On another note, decided to look for a coauthor and/or betareader. If you're intereseting, send me a PM or drop a review (reviews are much appreciated!) Enjoy the chappie!**_

Vanji glared at the desk and tried to fight tears. Celcus Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger surrounded her, Hermione staying back a little warily.  
"How's the little mute girl doing? Too good to talk to us? Huh?" Vanji let a tear roll down her cheek, staring at the stained wood.  
"Oh look, the little baby girl is crying. That's why you can't talk, you're only a wittle itty bitty baby!" Cel sneered at the crying girl.  
"You're an ugly baby too. Look at those fat, pimply cheeks!" Ron pinched her, and Vanji blew up.  
Her desk exploded as she jumped to her feet and with a huge wave of magic pushed everything away from her.  
In a voice raspy from unuse, Vanji screamed.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FAKER!" She stalked out of the room.  
Celcus scoffed at the blown-up desk.  
"I could do that easy. She's the faker, ugly brat. We'll get her later."  
Celcus and Ron left, talking loudly. Hermione stayed behind, but an unseen force compelled her to follow.

The next day, Vanji walked over to her two brothers.  
"Good morning." She said raspily. Harry looked at her, amazed.  
"Vanji? W-what?" Vanji smiled slightly. She had a fairly average face, her only discerning feature being her large, Avada green eyes. Those were usually hidden behind a veil of jet black hair.  
Leaving her brothers in shock, Vanji looked over to where two boys were tormenting Draco Malfoy. She walked over.  
"You inbred sissy! Your father was your mother's uncle, and your half brother!" Draco gripped the table harshly, his knuckles turning white. Cel threw more inbreeding jokes at him before Vanji drew a deep breath and socked him one.  
Cel was hit extremely hard in the back of the head. He turned around and threw three different spells, along with Ron. Hermione seemed to be fighting an invisible force before also throwing four curses.  
Vanji was thrown backwards, her teeth disappearing. A huge diaper replaced her clothes, with a t-shirt that said 'Baby Me!'. Her hair turned into a green tuft and her right hand turned into a rattle. When she opened her mouth, she could only make goo-goo sounds.  
Vanji started to cry in humiliation as the entire school started laughing. Just then, another of Hermione's spells hit her.  
Everything disappeared as she started to shrink. The diaper shrunk with her, along with the shirt. She was left as a one-year-old.  
Hermione gasped.  
"It wasn't supposed to do that..."  
Harry scooped up his sister and rocked her in his arms, glaring at Hermione. Quan joined him and together they ran up to the Ravenclaw common rooms.  
The waving blue curtains calmed the baby Vanji and she giggled and cooed in Harry's arms. Quan put a hand to his forehead.  
"What are we gonna do?" Quan sighed in defeat. "You had to be a hero, Vanji. Right after you talked..." Harry looked in disgust at the diaper and t-shirt and waved his wand. The diaper shrank to the sleeker wizarding model, the kind that vanishes the... Ahem... Waste. He transfigured her shirt to a blue shirt with a bronze pocket, and also made it long enough to it covered her diaper. Vanji giggled and stuck her thumb in the pocket, her green eyes blinking adorably at Quan. Quan sighed in resignation and picked his sister up, bouncing her in his arms and smiling slightly. He cradled her close to his chest, and her hair was pushed back slightly, revealing a lightning scar. Harry absentmindedly touched his own scar.  
He suddenly came across a thought and turned to Quan.  
"You have a perfect memory, right? What really happened on Halloween night?" Quan looked unconfortable.  
"Are you sure you want to-"  
"Yes!" Harry broke in, smiling widely. Quan sighed and began...

Sirius laid a baby down in its crib, smiling at it. "Who's a good boy?" He cooed. Remus, sitting down nearby, laughed at him.  
"He's not a dog, Sirius." Sirius smirked and transformed, barking at the baby before changing back. Remus chuckled.  
"I don't think Lily wanted you terrozing her children when she asked us to babysit." Sirius shrugged and plopped into the other chair in the nursery, a childsize one. Remus snickered at him and the door exploded.  
Voldemort strode in, swiftly firing a curse at Sirius. He disappeared, and Voldemort cackled. Remus grabbed Cel and Vanji, trying to shield Harry and Quan at the same time. Voldemort laughed again.  
"Take me, not the children! Take me instead!" begged Remus, his face ashen. Voldemort laughed and cast another spell, causing Remus to drop the two babies and hit the floor. Voldemort strode over to Cel, pointing the wand at his head. He didn't notice Remus grab Quan and disapparate, but he heard the large cracking noise and screamed in anger. He cast a spell at Vanji in his anger, causing her to duplicate and a mangled body appear next to her. He cast a spell to send her far away next, hoping she would die. He wasn't thinking correctly in his anger, and didn't realize the possibility of her being rescued. He cast a mass Avada Kedavra spell in order to kill Sirius and the other two babies. Harry was suddenly flooded with a white magic. Unknownst to him, Vanji and Quan also were feeding him magic, and it exploded out of him, giving the quadruplets scars. Cel's, however, was a V caused by Voldemort taking out his anger just before the energy exploded." Quan took a deep breath, noticing Harry was enraptured by the story. "Remus raised me until I turned eleven, when he sent me to Hogwarts. I sent a note to him, and he never responded. As for Vanji, he sent her and Sirius to the same place. Vanji was so traumatized she never spoke, and part of the spell Voldemort cast ensured Sirius couldn't either. Since Cel's scar had Voldemort's wand trace on it, they assumed he was the Chosen One or whatever. Remus says that part of our power was bound that day, and if we work hard enough we can unlock it. Harry, we have the power to become the most powerful wizards and witch ever- but it will take a year or more of hard work to accomplish. You up for it?"  
"Yeah!" Yelled Harry. It was a dramatic moment... And then Vanji woke up and started wailing.


End file.
